


Who is the Strongest?

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, playfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Dele and Eric's playfight, as mentioned in the Deledier live.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Who is the Strongest?

**Author's Note:**

> A fic well overdue, the fic that details the playfight Dele won against Eric, as mentioned in the famous live 😊 hope you enjoy it lovelies!! I know I have a few other fics I've been promising but this just wouldn't leave my mind!!
> 
> Thank you to Rima and Callie for always talking headcanons and ideas with me and screaming over that live almost every other day with me, because really what WAS THAT!! also to my girl Lauren @liketwotiedships for always enjoying the playfighting headcanon from day ONE with me

“Eric, Eric, Eric” Dele’s toes dug into Eric’s shoulder and wiggled with each repeat of his name. 

“Eric” Dele drew out the vowels now, a low wine in his voice, a new tactic now that he’d conceded his other approach had been unsuccessful. 

He pressed his toes harder into the bulk of Eric’s shoulder, wriggled them as he glanced down his body to look at the man. 

Eric was laid at one end of the couch on his side, head resting on a cushion with his attention on the television. 

Dele was sprawled out at the other end, laid on his back, legs facing Eric, his feet tucked behind Eric’s head and in the perfect position to kick at him. 

It had been why Dele picked the spot after all. 

Dele huffed when he was met with further silence, dragged his socked foot to the space between his hoodie and neck, tucked into the fabric and wiggled his foot again obnoxiously, side to side right by Eric’s ear.

Eric huffed, turned his head further right and reached up with one hand to wrap around Dele’s ankle, held tight enough for Dele to stop the jittering of his foot but Eric still let his grip linger in silent enforcement. 

That wouldn’t do. 

Dele waited for a moment and considered his options, watched the steady rise and fall of Eric’s chest and the way his focus was steadfast on the stupid Netflix series they’d been watching for the past couple of hours. 

With a small sigh, Dele moved to tuck his other foot into Eric’s hoodie knowing his toes were cold even though the fabric of his socks. 

“Eric, this show is proper rubbish, seriously, Eric, Eric” Dele spoke, pushed his toes against Eric’s neck hard, determined. 

“Dele” Eric’s voice was a warning, low and disgruntled, his hand squeezed at Dele’s ankle harder now and Dele smirked, kicked his feet down and tried to squirm his foot out of Eric’s hold. 

“Eric! I’m bored bro, come on” Dele huffed, aimed his foot to push at Eric’s ear, pressed his lips together to muffle his laugh when Eric let out a frustrated moan. 

“Dele, Just be still and watch this with me, Stop, Stop it, ” 

Eric grumbled, half sat up and reached his other hand to catch Dele’s other foot, easily gathered his ankles and pressed them together, holding them away from his neck. 

Dele didn’t go down easily, wriggled his legs and squirmed to try and fight it as he huffed out “make me”. 

Eric turned to look back at Dele at those words, raised his brows once and Dele had time to maybe half regret his words before he was being pulled down the couch in a flurry of movement. 

Dele let out a choked off gasp, caught by surprise over being halfway down the couch in the blink of an eye, his sweatshirt now bunched up over his belly with the movement, Eric between his knees leant over him. 

“You fucker” Dele gasped in disbelief, his hand reached up to slap Eric’s chest only for his wrist to be caught after the impact, Eric pinning it above his head quickly. 

“You were being naughty” Eric retorted, blue eyes bright as he looked down at Dele, arms on either side of Dele’s head. 

Dele suppressed a shiver, tilted his head back to meet Eric’s gaze better, ignored how small he felt caged under Eric’s frame like this, the way his heart rate had kicked up that bit faster. 

Dele shrugged, licked his lips before he looked up at him through his lashes

“Naughty huh? Alright then, settle down Mr Grey” he mumbled. 

Eric let out a hum, eyebrows raised. 

“That mean you’re going to start calling me Sir?” Eric asked, eyes locked on Dele. 

Dele lifted his other hand, aiming for the ticklish spot on Eric’s side only for his wrist to be caught again, pinned beside the other. His muscles ached lightly with the slight stretch of his arms over his head, a reminder of his training from that morning. 

Heat surged in the pit of Dele’s chest and he wriggled to test the strength of Eric’s hold, twisted his hips to the left to try and use the leverage of his body to push against the weight of the man with no luck. 

Dele managed to slip one leg between Eric’s tired to push apart his legs with his thigh, But Eric resisted it easily in the position he was in, shifted slightly to keep himself steady, a heavier pressure pining Dele’s wrists down. 

“If I don’t, you gonna spank me?” 

Dele asked with a smirk, predicting the way Eric’s eyes dropped to his throat before they caught up to his gaze once more. 

“You are trouble” 

Eric mumbled with a small shake of his head 

“Kicking me, poking me, You’re actin’ like a brat” Eric continued 

Dele gasped, exaggerating his mild outrage just a bit, maybe (he couldn’t help himself) and pushed against Eric’s hold and squirmed harder. 

“I’m not a brat, you was ignoring me for a stupid show and I was bored” Dele huffed 

“You’re the one that put the show on and I wasn’t ignoring you, you were being rude and bratty” 

Eric smirked and Dele narrowed his eyes, arched his back and once more tried to use his body weight to nudge Eric, with no success. 

“Let me go, m’mad at you now, you’re being a dick” Dele replied

“Make me” Eric replied, throwing Dele’s words from earlier right back at him with a smirk curved in his lips, eyes playful as they scanned Dele’s face. 

A low thrill ran through Dele at the challenge in Eric’s voice, he planted his leg on the outside of Eric’s thigh to the couch, pushed down hard as he pulled the leg between Eric’s thigh to the side, trying to edge the press of Eric’s weight off him so he could flip him. 

Eric let out a small laugh when Dele struggled against his body, squeezed his hands where they were gripped at Dele’s wrist, a reminder that he had him pinned. 

Dele let a small exhale through his nose and kept his game face on, twisted his hips a little and shuffled down the couch, slipped the leg that was tucked between Eric’s thighs to be on the other side of the man. 

Eric just raised his brows at Dele’s movements, and Dele pressed his lips together before he wrapped his legs over Eric’s hips, pushed his hips up and moved his whole body, pushed his wrists up kept himself moving, trying to make it harder for Eric to keep him still. 

Eric kept him pinned with a bit more effort, his brow furrowed just so in concentration, fingers tighter on his wrists. As the man let out a small laugh at Dele’s unhappy huff as he fell back onto the couch, a pout blooming on his lips. 

“Eric” Dele said on a soft sigh, let out a low whine that came from the back of his throat, and curled his fingers down to brush at Eric’s fingers where he was holding him. 

Dele suppressed a smirk as he watched Eric’s lips part slightly and he tipped his chip back just so, turned his head to the left, wriggling like he was trying to pull away again. 

Dele felt the slight stretch of his neck, before he looked back at Eric, let out another low breath and licked over his bottom lip to wet it, “Please” he kept his voice soft and airy, arched his lower back just a bit and took a short breath in. 

With another low whimper, Dele squirmed, pushed his body up so that his hips brushed Eric’s before he dropped back to the couch with a soft sound. 

“Eric” Dele let the man’s name curl soft off his tongue, his lashes fluttered in a slow blink and he pulled his wrists up against the tight grip of Eric’s hands, used that leverage to stretch his body, felt his stomach muscles jumping with his small movements. 

He watched Eric’s eyes drop to his exposed torso and he used that moment to roll his hips up again, slower than before, squirming his hips before he dropped his hips, bum resting on the couch once more. 

Eric took a short breath and his fingers fidgeted where they were holding Dele’s wrists, more unsure than they had been moments prior. Dele slid his body down the couch, letting the fabric of his hoodie continue to bunch up until it was all folded up under his armpits, he twisted his hips to the left and watched as Eric’s eyes dropped eagerly to chase the movement. 

Easy work. 

“Eric, please” Dele’s voice was a soft whine, his hips rolled up again and his chest arched up to meet Eric’s in a press, a warm brush of bodies even through the thick fabric of their sweats. 

Eric’s grip went slack around Dele’s wrists and he shuffled to lay his body lower, hips chasing down after Dele’s. Eric’s head dipped with his movement, cheeks warmed in a subtle pink flush, his eyes, dark, fell to Dele’s mouth and a small smile was settled across his lips. 

Dele waited, watched as Eric pressed closer until Dele’s could feel his exhales ghost across his lips, the familiar smell of his skin and body wash washed over him and Eric’s eyes fell shut and his lips parted slightly. 

After a short moment, when Eric’s lips almost took Dele’s upper lip between his own, Dele made his move.

He drew his legs up, wrapped them around Eric’s hips and hooked his feet together at his lower back, pulled his arms down to be beside his head and Eric’s grip with him and at the same time. He pushed his hips in a quick firm roll, pressed his shoulders back into the cushions and used the momentum to push up and against Eric’s hold flip them over. 

Eric’s body moved easily, tilted to the side and fell to the carpeted floor with a solid thud, Dele followed quickly after, landed on top of him with a grunt, moved to sit over his hips, pinned a dazed Eric’s hands above his head. 

“Three… two… one” Dele counted out, as he kept Eric pinned to the floor, smirked down at him before he cooed out “And that makes me a winner” with a small wiggle of his hips. 

“That doesn’t count!” Eric asserted loudly, huffed out a gasp and squirmed under the weight of Dele, but with the boy sat square on Eric’s hips it was harder to shift him. 

“It does too count, Eric, I had you pinned, for three seconds, three slow seconds, even, so was the loser fair and square” Dele scrunched his nose and revelled in the frustrated expression that sat across Eric’s face. 

“You played dirty, and besides we were messing around, not actually fighting” Eric narrowed his eyes up at Dele, Eric’s fingers curled down over Dele’s where they were pinning them. 

“We were fighting, Eric and I won” Dele smirked, pushed on Eric’s wrists in evidence of that

“Now admit, Dele won, he is stronger than me and better looking” he said to him, tone playful as he looked down at him. 

Eric rolled his eyes and wiggled his body side to side to shuffle Dele where he was sat on him “not saying a word of that too you, that’s all lies” Eric’s brow scrunched up, in the adorable way it always did when he was frustrated, usually showing up with his competitive side. 

“Eric, admit it, or m’not letting you up” Dele muttered, leant down closer to Eric, watched him with light in his eyes. 

“You played dirty” Eric repeated, tilted his chin up to keep his eyes matched with Deles. 

“You like dirty no?” Dele asked, raised his brows with the question. 

“Thought it was your specialty, Mr Grey” Dele teased, leant in to press their foreheads together, a small nudge of noses. 

“This is not a new nickname, I’m serious” Eric gruffed, legs shuffled under Dele, legs drew up so that his feet were planted on the floor, knees bent. 

“You’re not going to take me to your red room big man?” Dele smirked, shimmed his shoulders and pressed a kiss on Eric’s bottom lip, pulled back with a sharp smirk. 

“No, but keep that up and you’ll never see those handcuffs you like again” Eric mumbled his threat back, a small shiver low in Dele’s spine at the words.

“Hmm, just admit that I won, forget the other things, don’t throw away those handcuffs and we call it all square ok?” Dele offered, one hand slid down from Eric’s wrist, fingers light over his forearm, slid down till it came to rest flat on his chest. 

Eric hummed “you won” he confessed, voice low, a breath between their lips, Dele smirked and nodded, ready to spout out words in his celebration of victory, when Dele followed up with “by cheating” In a low whisper before he leant up to seal their lips together in a hot kiss, an immediate lick of his tongue into his mouth. 

Dele pulled back just slightly, only for Eric’s arm to sling around his neck, pull him back into the press of their mouths. Dele’s grip loosened, distracted and Eric’s other hand moved to the side of Eric’s neck, slid up to cup Dele’s jaw with his long fingers reaching Dele’s earlobe with his fingertips. 

Dele pulled away with a slick sound, lips resting to the left of Eric’s mouth, dragged his teeth over the soft skin of his cheek in a mimic of a bite. 

“Say what you will Dier, we both know who is stronger” Dele muttered, voice heavy with confidence. 

It lasted all of five seconds, before Eric’s hands were up under his sweatshirt, tickling relentlessly, Dele’s breath punching out with a squeal, his hands moving to grip tight at the neck of Eric’s hoodie, pulling as he tried to squirm away from the torture.

Their joint laughter rang rich and loud through the living space, a squeal of Eric’s name and the thud of a heel hitting the coffee table in a solid thunk. 

“Gonna get you” Eric’s voice rasped and Dele’s bright giggling cast over it, warm and glowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what u thiiiiiink ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ love u, kudos and comments make my day and keep me going


End file.
